Mi viaje a silent hill
by shionkuro
Summary: Esta historia es un fanfic : La joven Catalina esta en un viaje cuando comienza un suceso extraño donde llega al pueblo de silent hill donde ocurrirán sucesos que no sabes sobre aquel lugar


MI VACACIONES POR SILENT HILL

Un momento que cambio toda mi vida en ese pueblo y me hizo cambiar comprender todo los valores de mi vida y relación

CAPITULO 1 : LA LLEGADA

Todo comienza durante un viaje hacia las montañas de San Fernando , un típico paseo de curso donde nos mostrarían la naturaleza de nuestro país .

Durante el viaje mantenía mis ojos cerrados mientras escuchaba el sonido del bus andando por la carretera , el ruido del motor viejo que chapoteaba cada rato me incomoda para relajarme pero dentro un rato pude cerrar bien los ojos.

sentí una picazón en cabeza al abrir mis ojos uno de mis compañeros me estaba poniendo chicle en mi cabello , me levante inmediatamente para golpearlo aunque me regañaron igual me sentí satisfecha por lo que hice ya que me había vengado de lo que me hizo.

pasaron 3 horas por fin llegamos a las montañas me sentía con ganas de pararme salí de las primeras pude sentir el aire fresco del campo expandí mi sonrisa al ver toda esta naturaleza me sentía muy alegre al todo esto con mis propios ojos todo era hermoso.

Al comenzar la actividad nos dividimos en grupos para recorrer las montañas , por el recorrido me separe del grupo durante unos segundos al voltear ya no estaban entre en pánico comencé a deambular por todo el bosque durante un rato hasta que me tropecé con una carretera me dije a mi misma podre pedir ayuda , comencé a dirigirme hacia la carretera en busca de ayuda a medida que avanzaba se comenzaba a nublar el cielo el entorno se lleno de niebla cubriendo todo alrededor hasta que me di cuenta que vi una señal de un pueblo

¿ Bienvenido a Silent Hill ?

nunca había escuchado de ese pueblo era extraño para mi , se asome para entrar para buscar ayuda el lugar estaba desierto muy extraño no entendía lo que estaba pasando .

deambule por horas hasta llegue a un sector de policía a ver qué estaba pasando entre a la comisaria a ver si se encontraba alguien se encontraba nadie estaba vacío en un momento sentí pasos me dirigí hacia la oficina central al entrar vi unas sombras con bultos me acerque lentamente a ver que había allí , lo que me helo la sangre en mi piel . La sombra era un monstruo devorando un humano , retrocedí lentamente por desgracia bote un vaso , se dio cuenta se levanto , partí a correr sin voltear avance con toda mi energía hasta llegar a un lugar sin salida arrinconada sin escapatoria , cerré los ojos para evitar el dolor de ver mi muerte . escuche unos disparos al abrir mis ojos los monstruos estaban tumbados en el piso , de alguna forma me desmañe al estar media inconsciente vi una silueta de una sombra acercándose a mi .

al despertar estaba me encontraba en una sala de espera de alguna oficina me levante lentamente escuche pasos me puse nerviosa a la medida que se acercaba sentí un temblor por mi cuerpo no podía moverme hasta que se abrió la puerta , pude notar la figura de hombre alto se acerco a mi

\- te encuentras bien

si.. estoy gracias por salvarme , creí que estaba sola en este pueblo fantasma

\- bueno tuviste suerte de encontrarte con alguien pudiste salir herida

-que sucede en este pueblo ?

\- no te podría decir con exactitud lo que está pasando en este lugar solo sé que debes alejarte de este lugar lo más lejos posible , busca algun refugio

\- oye dime quien eres tu

-Mi nombre es Shion y el tuyo jovencita

-soy Catalina Leblanc

-posees un apellido extraño cata

y tu nombre es bien raro , con tu apariencia y ropa

\- que tiene mi ropa respondía shion con tono alto

-solo bromeaba se lo dije con tono de burla,

bueno puedes decir que haces tu aquí

Shion le responde en tono serio

\- no lo sé , desperté aquí un día llego hace meses en este lugar

-meses dijo catalina sorprendida como puede ser posible que estés meses aquí .

eso sería una gran pregunta lo otro seria como una estudiante se mete en este pueblo sola sin nadie , se lo dijo en tono burlesco

que pesado eres le respondió en tono alto

-pesado yo dijo shion mientras se acercaba a ella lentamente , sabes tú debes evitar meterte en problemas mientras acariciaba su cabello con cariño ,

le respondió un poco nerviosa ella

\- lo hare mientras se levantaba de al frente de shion , bueno tu que eras ahora , yo buscare una manera para salir de aquí .

yo no veo la manera que usted jovencita pueda salir de aquí

catalina le responde con tono de seguridad

\- que sabrás si no lo intentas ella lo miraba con sus ojos de confianza hacia shion , para darse cuenta que él se dio cuenta ella se acerco a él para mostrar su determinación hacia el

poseía una mirada de determinación se le acero hacia a ella le dijo en su oído " tratare como tú lo dices " catalina asintió con la cabeza en alto con felicidad , luego separaron yendo cada uno a su propio camino donde buscaran una salida.

Catalina mientras caminaba comenzaba a pensar de lo que está ocurriendo en este pueblo

"que estará pasando aquí pero lo más que incomoda esto me recuerda aquellas pesadillas que solía tener hace tiempo ¿acaso esto se coincidencia de mis sueños ?

dejando de lado mejor iré a la escuela a lo mejor podre encontrar alguien tal vez estén mis compañeros de curso ojala que estén bien ellos .

Fin del capítulo 1


End file.
